


Kind of Blue

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Viagra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока проблема. Джон протягивает ему руку помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763552) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Действие происходит ещё до Падения.
> 
> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2128470

\- Я уверен, что это не птичий грипп, миссис Джонсон.  
  
Пожилая женщина, сидящая на стуле напротив его стола, возмущенно фыркнула.   
  
\- У меня все симптомы, доктор Ватсон. Я нашла их в интернете. Мне помог внук, а он очень умный.   
  
Джон вздохнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
\- Вы путешествовали в последнее время в Азию?  
\- Нет.  
\- Может, общались с кем-то, кто недавно вернулся из Азии?  
\- Нет. Но я ела китайскую еду в пятницу.  
  
Джон стиснул зубы и решил даже не затрагивать эту тему.  
  
\- Сколько лет Вашему внуку?  
\- Майклу четырнадцать, - она гордо улыбнулась и открыла сумочку, вероятно, чтобы найти фото или носовой платок. – А его сёстрам по пять и девять, такие душеньки. Они стали светом моей жизни, с тех пор, как я потеряла моего дорогого Гарольда в прошлом году.   
\- Уверен, так и есть. И Вы виделись с младшенькими в последнее время?   
\- Да, они приходили навестить меня в воскресенье вечером, – она высморкалась в кружевной платок.  
  
Джон кивнул и сосредоточился на графике, где он делал пометки.   
  
\- У кого-то из них были похожие симптомы? Кашель, заложенный нос, насморк?   
\- Ну, у детей чуть ли не все время насморк, не так ли? – миссис Джонсон нахмурилась.   
  
Джон сжал губы в тонкой улыбке.   
  
– У Вас ничего серьёзнее обычной простуды, миссис Джонсон. Просто отдыхайте, пейте много жидкости, и почувствуете себя лучше через несколько дней. Пожалуй, можете купить еще и средство от насморка в аптеке по пути домой.   
  
Миссис Джонсон начала краснеть.   
  
– Я же сказала Вам, что это птичий грипп! У меня лихорадка, разве нет?  
\- Всего-то, - пробормотал Джон своему графику.   
\- У меня был озноб сегодня утром. Меня трясло. У меня все симптомы, что были на том сайте!  
  
У Джона в кармане завибрировал телефон – снова, - и он подавил стон. Что бы ни было нужно Шерлоку, он не собирался сдаваться. Джон посмотрел на пациентку и постарался своим выражением лица произвести впечатление самого компетентного доктора.   
  
\- Если Вы внимательно читали статью, то знаете, что передача от человека к человеку происходит крайне редко. Если только Вы не обрабатывали курицу, только что доставленную из Шанхая, то я очень сомневаюсь, что это и правда птичий грипп.   
\- Но…  
\- У Вас обычная простуда, и это мой окончательный диагноз. Если хотите услышать другое мнение, то у моего коллеги, доктора Бикрэма, сегодня еще могут быть приемные часы.   
  
Миссис Джонсон хмуро посмотрела не него и встала.   
  
\- Может, и хочу. – Она ушла, гордо подняв голову, и бормоча что-то об ужасном состоянии Национальной службы здравоохранения.   
  
Джон закрыл за ней дверь и вздохнул. Не пройдет и двух недель, как она вернется, будучи уверенной, что у нее какая-то новая страшная болезнь. Они с доктором Бикрэмом делали ставки, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем она придет и потребует обследование своей простаты.   
  
Джон достал телефон из кармана и разблокировал. Три сообщения от Шерлока, и все, конечно, только за последние пятнадцать минут.   
  
 _Срочно иди домой. Нужна твоя помощь. - ШХ_  
  
 _Какое ожидаемое время прибытия? - ШХ_  
  
 _Если у тебя пациент, то выпиши какие-нибудь антибиотики и иди домой. Сейчас же. - ШХ_  
  
Джон опустился на стул за своим столом и написал ответ.  
  
 _Ты истекаешь кровью?_  
  
Ответ последовал немедленно; видимо, Шерлок смотрел на свой телефон и ждал.  
  
 _Нет._  
  
Джон стиснул зубы.   
  
 _Я на работе. У нас договорённость насчёт этого._    
  
 _У меня не связанная с кровью экстренная ситуация, которая требует твоей помощи. – ШХ_  
  
Это уж весьма сомнительно.  
  
 _Позвони 999._  
  
Прошла целая минута, прежде чем телефон Джона завибрировал снова.  
  
 _Твоих навыков должно быть достаточно. – ШХ_  
  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джон.  
  
Послышался стук в дверь, и в проёме показалась голова регистратора.   
  
\- Доктор Ватсон? Можете принять звонок от "The Independent" на четвёртой линии? Думаю, это еженедельная колонка "Что происходит вокруг нас". Все остальные заняты с пациентами.   
\- Конечно, соедините меня. – Он быстро начал печатать ответ.  
  
 _Я не ухожу из клиники для чего-то ниже 7._  
  
Рабочий телефон зазвонил, и Джон поднял трубку. Репортёр на другом конце провода задавал разные вопросы о количестве нерешенных дел с пациентами за эту неделю, и он постарался отвечать быстро и настолько точно, насколько он мог всё это помнить. Его телефон завибрировал снова, и Джон взял его, чтобы взглянуть на экран.  
  
 _Выше 7.  
Нажать для загрузки  <img03121.jpg>_  
  
Он нажал. Сорвавшийся с его губ вздох был абсолютно непроизвольным. Это была фотография члена. Эрегированного члена, если точнее. Джон мог только лишь в ужасе смотреть на экран телефона.   
  
\- Доктор Ватсон? Вы в порядке?  
\- Да, извините, – он положил телефон на стол экраном вниз и потёр закрытые глаза рукой. – Просто пролил на себя чай. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
Ему удалось кое-как справиться с оставшимися вопросами, хотя мысли в голове носились роем. Как только он повесил трубку, то сразу снова взял свой телефон. Это был… возбужденный член  _Шерлока_? Это должен быть он; виднелась ткань одного из его халатов у крайней плоти. То есть, эм, у края фото. Чёрт. Джон недоверчиво покачал головой.   
  
 _Какой вывод о твоей экстренной ситуации я должен сделать, исходя из этого фото?_  
  
Ответ последовал сразу.  
  
 _У меня эрекция. - ШХ_  
  
Джон моргнул, глядя на экран.   
  
 _И почему же эта ситуация так чрезвычайна?_  
  
 _Она не проходит. – ШХ_  
  
Джон засмеялся прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Он, очевидно, не имел в виду… но что еще это могло значить?  
  
 _Ты пробовал подёргать его?_  
  
 _Не говори глупостей. Я знаю, как мастурбировать. Не помогает. – ШХ_  
  
Разум Джона заполнился картинками с мастурбирующим на диване Шерлоком, и он вздрогнул. Господи, нет.  
  
 _Попробуй порно._  
  
Джон затолкал телефон обратно в карман и начал готовиться к следующему пациенту. Телефон оставался в блаженном молчании почти пять минут. Джон почувствовал вибрацию в кармане как раз в тот момент, когда собирался открыть дверь пациенту. Он быстро взглянул на экран.  
  
 _Не помогло. Порно на твоем ноутбуке скучное и однообразное. – ШХ_  
  
Джон стиснул зубы.   
  
 _Попробуй ГЕЙ-порно._    
  
Телефон вибрировал дважды за время приема пациента, и дождаться, пока за ним закроется дверь, чтобы лишь тогда проверить, стоило удивительной силы воли.   
  
 _Тоже не помогает. Вероятно, сделало ещё хуже. – ШХ_  
  
 _Мне нужна медицинская помощь. – ШХ_  
  
Джон застонал. Этот человек и правда не знал, как дрочить? До этого он думал, что Шерлок уже ничем не сможет его удивить.   
  
 _Что еще ты пытался делать?_  
  
 _Игнорировать. Холодный душ. Думать об Андерсоне. - ШХ_  
  
Джон не мог не улыбнуться этому. Телефон завибрировал снова.  
  
 _< Нажмите для скачивания видео-файла>_  
  
Ох, твою мать. Джон не решился нажать; заставка видео уже давала понять, что оно в себе содержало. Джон уже начал составлять исчерпывающий ответ, как вдруг ему показалось, что он упустил весомую часть происходящего.   
  
 _Какого рода медицинская помощь тебе нужна?_  
  
Ответа не было целую минуту.  
  
 _Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы заставить это исчезнуть. – ШХ_  
  
 _Как именно, по твоему мнению, я смог бы это сделать?_  
  
 _Ты у нас эксперт в этой области. – ШХ_  
  
Брови Джона поднялись чуть ли не до линии роста волос. Шерлок намекал… но он не стал бы предлагать это.  
  
 _Я не стану ехать домой во время своего обеда, чтобы помочь тебе подрочить. Уверен, ты вполне в состоянии сделать это самостоятельно._  
  
Джон спрятал телефон в ящик стола, пока консультировал следующего пациента. Он всё ещё мог слышать вибрацию входящих сообщений.  
  
\- Если вам нужно ответить… - начала молодая девушка.  
  
\- Нет-нет. Это неважно, – он убьет Шерлока. Самым мучительным из всех возможных способов.   
  
Спустя пять минут он открыл ящик стола с долей беспокойства.   
  
 _Джон. Пожалуйста. - ШХ_  
  
 _Прекрати игнорировать меня. Я знаю, что ты слышишь сигнал о сообщениях. - ШХ_  
  
 _Написал в отчаянии Лестрейду. Его ответ: «Черт, нет. Это работа Джона.» Видишь? Он согласен со мной! - ШХ_  
  
 _Я чувствую себя крайне некомфортно. Не могу ничего делать в этом состоянии. – ШХ_  
  
 _СКУЧНО. – ШХ_  
  
Пальцы Джона зависли над экраном, будучи готовыми ответить Шероку, что он собирается выключить телефон до конца дня, когда у него промелькнула неприятная мысль. Это ведь продолжалось уже больше часа. Эрекция не может длиться так долго при нормальных обстоятельствах. Джон закрыл глаза. Чёрт.  
  
 _Есть что-то, что ты мне не говоришь?_  
  
Телефон молчал две минуты. Когда он наконец завибрировал, Джон едва не уронил его в спешке увидеть ответ.  
  
 _Я принял Виагру._  
  
О, чёрт возьми. Джону хотелось биться головой о стол.  
  
 _ЗАЧЕМ?_  
  
 _Дело._  
  
Ну, конечно. Именно.   
  
\- Черт. - Он начал гневно писать ответ.  
  
 _Моя комната, тумбочка, верхний ящик. Там смазка. Используй её._  
  
 _Пробовал час назад. Мне нужна медицинская помощь. Я абсолютно серьезен. Пожалуйста._  
  
Джон зажмурился, когда понял нечто более страшное.   
  
 _Сколько ты принял?_  
  
Еще минута молчания. Он постукивал пальцами по столу.   
  
 _Три._  
  
Джон громко выругался.   
  
 _В пути._

 

 

 

***

  
  
Он перенёс три следующих приёма и взял такси до Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок лежал на диване, когда Джон буквально ворвался в комнату, и он выглядел так же нелепо, как Джон и предполагал: с распахнутым халатом, вывернутой наизнанку футболкой, голый ниже пояса и с торчащим членом.  
  
Джон скинул куртку и пересёк комнату в четыре шага. Поставив набор инструментов, который он принес с собой из отделения, Джон наклонился и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.   
  
\- Голова болит? Головокружение?  
\- Нет, - судя по реакции, он казался раздраженным. И при всём этом вообще не казался смущенным.  
  
Джон потянулся к руке Шерлока, но решил придумать что-нибудь другое, учитывая её текущее местонахождение. Вместо этого он прижал пальцы к шее друга в том месте, где бился пульс.   
  
\- Сердцебиение немного учащено, но, в общем, ничего необычного. Нужно измерить твое давление, - он потянулся за набором инструментов.  
\- Джон…  
\- Нет, Шерлок, это необходимо. Помимо всего прочего, ты подверг себя риску сердечного приступа. Как ты мог сделать такое с собой? Никакое дело не стоит передозировки или причинения себе вреда. – Он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону паха Шерлока. Джон поднял рукав его халата и обернул манжету измерительного аппарата вокруг бицепса.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул и откинулся на диван.   
  
\- Я солгал. Я принял только одну.  
  
Джон фыркнул и начал измерять давление.   
  
\- Я не верю тебе. А теперь замолчи, чтобы я мог получить точные данные.  
  
Давление Шерлока было слегка повышено, как и пульс, но ничего не выходило за рамки нормы. Джон снял манжету, не говоря ни слова, и сел рядом с ним на диван.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул.   
  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты бы пришел, если бы я сказал, что принял нормальную дозу.  
\- Ты прав. Я бы сказал дрочить усерднее.  
  
Шерлок провел рукой по волосам и посмотрел на потолок.   
  
\- Я никогда не был особо хорош в этом. Если я нахожусь в полусне, или когда очень возбужден, то всё нормально, но… чаще всего оно просто… проходит.   
  
Джон выдохнул, поджав губы.   
  
\- Но сейчас не проходит из-за Виагры.  
  
Шерлок стиснул зубы, словно собираясь с духом.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты делал это раньше. Очевидно, в армии и, возможно, в университете. Это действительно такая большая просьба – сделать это для меня?  
  
Боже. Щеки Джона запылали.   
  
– В тех случаях участвовали алкоголь, адреналин и почти абсолютная темнота.  
\- У нас есть водка, можно задернуть шторы. Думаю, что и адреналин у нас и так в достатке, - в голосе Шерлока читался намек на веселье, и Джон сам неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Даже порно не помогло?  
\- Детали сильно отвлекают. Я не могу должным образом сконцентрироваться, чтобы довести себя до оргазма.   
  
Джон медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.   
  
– И почему, по-твоему, у меня получится лучше?  
  
Шерлок молчал, и Джон посмотрел на него. Он смотрел на Джона с каким-то выражением уязвимости на лице. Глаза были широко открыты и словно потемнели, губы приоткрылись, а потом, к удивлению Джона, он покрылся румянцем и отвел взгляд.  
  
О.  
  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, не думай хуже обо мне.  
\- Нет, конечно же, нет, я просто… Почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
Шерлок издал какой-то огорченный смешок и снова отвел взгляд.   
  
– И что хорошего из этого бы вышло? Это только заставило бы тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
\- А это, по-твоему, не заставляет? – Джон впервые посмотрел прямо на член Шерлока – твердый и налитый кровью, явно причиняющий неудобство, не собирающийся опадать.   
  
\- Это были крайние меры, поверь мне.  
  
Джон фыркнул.   
  
– Нет, отделение экстренной помощи - вот крайние меры.  
\- Я надеялся избежать официального диагноза в виде приапизма.*  
\- Как и лечения, думаю. – Джон поморщился от одной только мысли. Конечно, дрочка между друзьями не была такой уж большой проблемой, если сравнивать с такой альтернативой. Он глубоко вдохнул. – Ладно. Просто дай мне минутку. Сейчас вернусь.   
  
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока, пока шел в ванную, но и там тот словно буравил им стены, пока Джон помыл руки и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале на целую минуту. Это просто дрочка. Он делал это множество раз, и никогда в этом не было ничего особенного. Это была просто помощь, а в данном случае присутствовал и добрый мотив. Так почему же он чувствовал столько сомнений?   
  
Неважно. Лучше просто покончить с этим. Джон подошел обратно к дивану, снова сел рядом с Шерлоком и заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза.   
  
\- Дай смазку, - сказал Джон, протянув руку.  
  
Шерлок почти комично широко открыл глаза, а потом пошарил руками где-то среди диванных подушек, доставая оттуда бутылочку. Он выглядел словно оцепеневшим, и через мгновение Джон понял, почему: если ничего не получится, то у них большие проблемы.  
  
Так что Джон должен был сделать всё, чтобы это сработало.  
  
\- Просто расслабься, хорошо? Я и правда довольно хорош в этом. По крайне мере, мне так говорили, - он ухмыльнулся и выдавил немного смазки в левую руку.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, но не расслабился. Всё его тело, казалось, напряглось еще больше. Джон подвинулся и прикоснулся к щеке друга сухой рукой.   
  
\- Посмотри на меня. Всё будет в порядке.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел прямо на него, и Джон опустил руку на его член. Рот Шерлока немного приоткрылся, в то время как веки с трепетом опустились.   
  
\- О, боже.  
  
Эти слова, да из этого рта, чёрт. Джон точно не ожидал волны желания, которая с дрожью прошла через его тело. Он посмотрел на член Шерлока, наблюдая за медленным скольжением своей руки вниз и вверх, сдвигая крайнюю плоть, кружа большим пальцем по головке, распределяя тем самым смазку. Это было очень эротично, намного больше, чем Джон ожидал.  
  
Уже давно он не делал этого для кого-то другого. Шерлок оказался прав, что дело было в армии – в последний раз это произошло с капралом по имени Чарльз. Он был почти на десять лет младше Джона, веснушчатый, по-мальчишески красив; он сказал, что никогда раньше не был с парнем. Минет, который он позже сделал Джону, доказал обратное, но тот и не жаловался.  
  
И сейчас он тоже не собирался жаловаться, когда его рука скользила по члену Шерлока, а он сам время от времени поглядывал на лицо друга, следя за его эмоциями. Он был не в себе, покрасневший, и был прекрасен в этом. Джон до этого никогда не думал о нем в сексуальном контексте, просто придя к выводу, что Шерлок не заинтересован в такого рода связи.  
  
Джон, решив поэкспериментировать, изменил положение руки.   
  
\- Твою мать, - прошептал Шерлок, и к этому моменту член Джона был каменным.   
  
Ну, что ж.   
  
Он наклонился, достаточно сокращая расстояние, чтобы почувствовать исходящий от тела Шерлока жар, а тот повернулся к Джону лицом и посмотрел на него. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, зрачки - расширены, дыхание участилось еще сильнее, и Джон не мог вспомнить, когда еще Шерлок выглядел настолько соблазнительно.  
  
Джон ринулся вперед и прижался своими губами к губам Шерлока, прежде чем смог бы передумать. Шерлок резко вдохнул через нос, удивленный, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Джон скользнул языком между его губ. Он издал какой-то тихий звук и положил руку Джону на затылок, и тот на мгновение потерял рассудок в мягком движении губ и языков. Шерлок оказался в этом лучше, чем Джон представлял, и теперь, когда он на самом деле задумался об этом – да, можно признать, что он думал об этом раз или два во время дрочки в душе после раскрытия какого-нибудь особенно потрясающего дела.   
  
За это время Джон начал забывать о задаче в его руке. Он отстранился и снова посмотрел вниз, на член Шерлока.  
  
\- Как тебе нравится?  
  
Шерлок откинул голову назад, на диванные подушки.  
  
\- Я не… вот так, так – хорошо.   
  
Джон ускорил движения руки, а большим пальцем второй принялся поглаживать шею друга.   
  
\- О, так даже лучше.   
  
Тогда Джон ухмыльнулся и снова наклонился к самому его уху.  
  
\- Жаль, что мы не можем растягивать это как можно дольше, - начал шептать он. – Я хочу провести над тобой столько экспериментов, увидеть, что заставляет твои глаза закатываться, а пальцы – подгибаться. Боже, не могу дождаться этой картины, когда ты кончишь.   
\- О, боже, - Шерлок закрыл глаза.  
\- Черт, только взгляни на себя. Шерлок Холмс, все время такой безупречный, крутой и полный логики, а я могу буквально разорвать тебя на части лишь своими пальцами, разве нет? – Джон провел кончиком языка по контуру ушной раковины. – Подожди, пока увидишь, что я могу сделать своим ртом.   
  
Глаза Шерлока распахнулись, его бедра вскинулись навстречу кулаку Джона, и тот продолжил короткими, быстрыми движениями.   
  
\- Да, вот так, - шептал Джон, упершись лбом в висок Шерлока, неотрывно наблюдая за снова и снова исчезающей в своем кулаке головкой члена. – Господи, я хочу тебя. Я не мог даже подумать об этом, но я охренеть как хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, заставить тебя кончить, хочу…   
  
Шерлок вскрикнул, еще раз вскинув бедра, и вот он, этот момент; Джон продолжал двигать рукой, зачарованно наблюдая, как друг расслабил челюсть, зажмурился, и в этот момент он почувствовал теплую влагу на своих пальцах, и – ох, боже, - он сделал это. Он заставил Шерлока кончить, и он не мог припомнить, когда сам в последний раз был так возбужден.  
  
Джон вытер руку о халат Шерлока и вскарабкался обратно на диван. Расстегнув ремень, он приподнял бедра, чтобы достаточно стянуть брюки вниз и взял свой ноющий член в руку.   
  
\- Нет, подожди, - сказал Шерлок, отталкивая Джона назад и соскальзывая на пол. Прежде чем Джон до конца осознал, что происходит, черные кудри уже были над его коленями, а его член был поглощен влажным жаром, и, ох, Шерлок точно делал это раньше.   
  
Это было быстро, дерзко и чертовски хорошо. Казалось, Шерлок понимал, что Джону просто нужно было кончить, поэтому не стал тянуть время. Он сосал грубо и настойчиво, а его язык вытворял чуть ли не чудеса. Джон запустил пальцы в его волосы и всеми силами пытался удержаться за этот момент.   
  
\- Чёрт, твой рот, - только и смог произнести он, чувствуя, как уже поджимаются яички. – Твой чертов рот, я не могу… - и он больше не мог сказать ни слова, не мог делать больше ничего. Он вскинул бедра, и Шерлок, черт бы его побрал, взял член еще глубже и сглотнул, когда Джон кончил.  
  
Шерлок отстранился, покрасневший, с влажными губами и полным беспорядком на голове, и Джон никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.   
  
\- Я… ты… черт, - Джон закрыл лицо ладонями и засмеялся.  
  
Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, лицо Шерлока выражало что-то среднее между восторгом и страхом.  
  
\- Это был не первый твой минет.  
\- Нет, не первый, - ответил Шерлок, закатив глаза и улыбнувшись.  
\- Если бы я знал, на что ты способен, я бы бросил попытки найти девушку давным-давно, - Джон ухмыльнулся, но выражение лица Шерлока было непроницаемо. Тогда тот протянул к нему руку. - Я серьезно. Я… - он ведь серьезно, разве нет? Господи, он вошел в квартиру полчаса назад, будучи готовым убить друга, а теперь буквально предлагал ему изменить курс их отношений.  
  
Шерлок неподвижно смотрел на его руку.   
  
\- Мы можем оставить всё как есть, ну, ты понимаешь. Это нормально. Я попросил тебя о помощи, и ты помог мне, и я не ожидаю…  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, хорошо? – Джон схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. – Поцелуй меня.  
  
Шерлок уставился не него, и Джон совсем не мог понять, что выражал его взгляд.   
  
\- Джон, я… - Шерлок запнулся, сглотнул, а потом мягко поцеловал его. – Хорошо, - он прошептал прямо в губы Джону, - Хорошо.  
  
Они так и оставались несколько долгих минут в этом положении, и у Джона почти закружилась голова от медленного движения губ и языков. Он ухмыльнулся, не отрываясь от губ Шерлока, и тот отстранился и посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ты хочешь этого? В самом деле? – вопрос звучал очень сдержанно, но от Джона не смог утаиться проблеск надежды в глазах.  
\- Да, - он улыбнулся, не в силах сдерживать радость в голосе.  
\- Хорошо... да. – Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ и чуть ли не засиял.  
  
Джон почувствовал приятный волнительный трепет в животе, но не стал об этом задумываться в такой момент.  
  
\- Кстати, как эта чертова Виагра могла помочь с делом?  
\- Я раздумывал о том то ли убийстве, то ли суициде, для которого Лестрейд вызывал нас пару недель назад.  
\- То самое, когда ты оказался в тупике? – Джон не смог сдержать усмешку.  
\- Я никогда не оказываюсь в тупике, - Шерлок мог показаться возмущенным, но в его голосе читался смех, - я искал другой мотив для свояка.   
\- Который уже арестован и ждет суда? – Джон покачал головой. – Ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе?  
\- Да, - Шерлок одарил его странным взглядом. - В любом случае, я хотел быть уверенным, что Виагра в этом случае сыграла именно такую роль, как предположил следователь. Провести эксперимент было не на ком, кроме как на себе.   
\- Слава богу, что у меня сегодня смена в клинике, - Джон засмеялся, - ты бы подсунул мне её с утренним чаем.   
\- Не говори глупостей, - Шерлок выглядел почти виноватым, - я усвоил тот урок. Я даже пообещал.  
\- Как бы там ни было, я не могу сказать, что сожалею о твоем эксперименте, - Джон скользнул руками по плечам Шерлока, - ничуть.   
\- Как и я. Теперь.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся. Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, где-то возле колен. Он достал его и нахмурился.  
  
\- У меня есть пятнадцать минут, прежде чем придется возвращаться в клинику. Как ты хочешь их провести?  
\- Есть пара идей, - Шерлок улыбнулся и снова прижал его к дивану. Он хорошо владел своим ртом, уж это они выяснили.

* * *

**От переводчика:**

***** _Приапи́зм_  заключается в длительной, обычно болезненной эрекции, не связанной с половым возбуждением.  _<http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC>_

 


End file.
